Low cost, reliable LED's are commonly used as sources of illumination in objects such as fishing lures, soaps, shoes and other practical and novelty items. In order to keep the above referenced units inexpensive and lightweight, small batteries are used. For this reason, it is desirable to extend the shelf life and the useful life of such products by switching the LED's off when they are not in use. However, it is not always practical or possible to incorporate a conventional switch such as a toggle switch or a push-button switch. Prior art devices have utilised motion sensing or acceleration sensing switches such as mercury switches, spring and post switches, post and ring switches, accelerometers and the like. However, and particularly during shipping, such switches may be inadvertently activated causing the batteries to run down and thus reduce the life of the products.